


【魄魄】世界上唯一的花

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向｜书信体
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 2





	【魄魄】世界上唯一的花

**Author's Note:**

> 文/为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //🎵世界に一つだけの花-SMAP  
> //现实向  
> //书信体

吴映洁：

你好。

根据我在小学四年级学到的书信格式，我写了这一封信。如果严格按照所学，我本应在你的称呼前面加上亲爱的，或是敬爱的，但又怕你觉得我是在跟你套近乎，所以希望你不要介意我直呼你的名字。

在社交软件如此发达的今天，我选择用这种古老甚至有点落伍的方式和你沟通，一个原因是因为这样我就可以反复修改我所写的话，让我所表达的语句更加接近我所想的想法，以免再次发生不必要的误会。还有一个原因，除了写信之外，你也没留给我在别的社交软件和你交流的机会。

别误会，我并不是在指责你不该拉黑我，相反，经过我的反复思考和推敲，我深刻的理解了你为什么会生气。当你问：“你喜欢我什么？”这个问题的时候，“因为你就是你，没有别的原因。”这个回答听起来实在是太敷衍了。我在此诚恳的和你道歉，希望你大人不记小人过，再让我重新回答一次这个问题。

心动是一个瞬间，而喜欢是无数个心动的集合。如果把我对你喜欢的原因简单的概括成一句话，大概会是“你对这个世界的热爱时时让我心动不已”。我时常会想，如果我遇到你的时间再早一点，是不是可以对你的人生了解得再多一点，总是让我在庆幸遇到你的同时，遗憾没有更早一点遇到你，遗憾错失了你那么多年的人生。

你简直就像是这个残酷世界暴露出来的一个小小破绽，让人知道原来这个世界也是会给人予爱的。前提是你对这个世界，对自己的人生极致热爱。你就是这样的人。

你很温柔，这是我对你的第一印象，这已经足够让我心动。当我还是一个腼腆新人的时候，你在节目里帮我带镜头，在采访中化解过于犀利的问题，时时刻刻照顾我们大家。当时我还在感慨，是什么样的经历可以让一个人变得这么温柔。后来我发现我错了，你是个温柔的人并不是环境造就的，是你自己选择的。即使这个世界有很多不好的声音，你依然选择用温柔和这个世界和解。

你选择成为一个温暖而善良的人，这其中的勇气让我既佩服又心疼。而说起勇气，你好像总是会去做你感到害怕的事。你说你害怕唱 live ，害怕走音，害怕实时反馈的人群，但是你还是去了；你说你害怕拍电影，怕情绪难以调动，怕无法表达去剧中人物的感情，但是你也去了；你说你害怕年纪越来越大，虽然这个无法避免，但是当你 30 岁的时候，我却由衷的为你感到开心，是你自己通过无数的挑战证明，年龄的增长只会让你越来越杰出罢了。

你和我不一样，安静内敛是我的常态，日常就是等着被外向的人“认领”。而被你“认领”这件事，着实让我觉得上天待我不薄。你可爱，你活泼，你古灵精怪。有你在，四周的空气中都像撒了大把大把的糖，不然我也不会在没有和你一起录节目的时候，找 pd 要糖吃了。怪我当时太想你。

不好意思扯远了。

你的独一无二不止被我一个人发现，而我仅仅是万千喜爱你的人中最幸运的那个。他人对你的的喜爱与否，都不影响你本身悄然绽放，每个人都是世上独一无二的花。而对于我来说，你就是在这个世界上令我绝对无法忽视，无法抗拒的那一朵。

可以这么说，你存在的本身，就是我喜欢你的原因。

PS. 本人经过反复修改的答案已重新提交“伟大的女朋友审核”流程。等看完这封从门缝塞进来的信之后，希望我们鬼鬼小朋友可以高抬贵手，让我进卧室，毕竟当我写到这里的时候，我就已经很想很想非常想立刻拥抱你了。

此致

敬礼

白敬亭

2020 年 1 月 7 日


End file.
